


Questions

by LittleLynn



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, and goodnight tries his best, in which faraday should learn spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Faraday has questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForAllLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/gifts).



> Okay I want to apologise and possibly cry because I had written you a pretty long (like 10kish) fic for your prompt about Billy and Goody pre-movie but my goddamn laptop broke on Thursday and so with my new one I literally had barely any time to do this for you ;_; 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic in it's place, and if I regain the will to live then I will attempt to rewrite the original one I wrote for you <3

 

Goodnight couldn’t help the way he tensed up a little when Faraday appeared next to him. He was working on one of the makeshift barricades to help give the fighting townspeople some cover, it was good, mindless work, stopped him thinking about running. But Faraday showing up put him on edge, was he going to confront him again? Bring up his gun again? Rail on Goodnight until he admitted that he couldn’t fucking shoot anymore.

A sharpshooter that couldn’t pull the trigger. A joke. He wanted to run.

Billy was up in the bell tower, fortifying it, making it safe as possible, it was where Goodnight was going to fight from. Supposed to fight from. Goodnight could see Billy, but he was too far away to cover for Goodnight again if Faraday pushed.

Faraday hadn’t said anything yet, just working on the barricades. It was making Goodnight more tense than if he would just get on with it.

Minutes that felt like hours passed, Goodnight was sure Faraday had never been silent for this long since he learned how to speak, it only made him more nervous about what he was keying himself up to say. Goodnight’s palms sweaty from more than the heat, he wondered if he would get away with finding some reason to excuse himself. Could say he saw Billy waving for him, needed a drink, some more wood, anything.

But then Faraday spoke.

“So, I’ve seen ya and I hafta ask, you and Billy, ya ain’t just friends now are ya? Unusual that,” Faraday started and Goodnight couldn’t read his voice and found fear washing over him for an entirely different reason.

He hadn’t expected trouble from the group, he trusted Sam, trusted Sam’s judgement in people, he expected Faraday to go after his problems with shooting, not his relationship with Billy.

But he’d always found it easier to defend Billy than himself.

“I’m gunna suggest you be real careful ‘bout whatcha say next,” Goodnight said as slowly and calmly as he could manage, straighten from where he had been fastening planks to the railing.

“Whoa now, I don’t mean nothin’ bad by it!” Faraday held his hands up in something like an over exaggerated surrender. “I ain’t gunna give ya trouble, I swear on my girls.” Faraday swore and for a moment Goodnight was confused, before he remembered that Faraday was a ridiculous man who considered his guns his girls; a trait he shared with Vasquez it seemed.

“What about it then. Or are you just too damn nosy for your own good?” Goodnight asked, managing to relax a little.

“What? Naw, I got actual questions, proper ones!” Faraday insisted, Goodnight dreaded to think what Faraday’s idea of ‘proper questions’ about this particular topic where.

“So you are too nosy for your own good.”

“You know you and my momma would have gotten along just right as rain,” Faraday scowled at him, but there seemed to be more amusement in it than heat, so Goodnight resisted the urge to tense back up. “But really I do have some honest to god questions.”

“We are not talking about this. Any childish, nosy question you’ve got to ask, I am in no way interested in answering.” Goodnight replied, his and Billy’s relationship was not some exhibit for Faraday to gawk at as he please.

“It ain’t childish!” Faraday protested, and Goodnight wasn’t sure if he was surprised or expected this level of persistence from him.

“Seems pretty nosy and childish to me,” Goodnight tried to put a stop to the conversation again, if Faraday kept on he might find some way to excuse himself anyway.

“I ain’t being nosy for nosiness sake though,” Faraday insisted, and it was enough to give Goodnight pause at least.

“No? What the hell is it then? Why you asking Faraday?”

“Well now, I guess I was just wondering, ya know, how it works?” Faraday asked and Goodnight’s eyes immediately narrowed at him, it was the question he had expected after all, childish and nosy and lacking in imagination.

“You seriously think I’m about to explain that to you? What you want boy? A diagram?” Goodnight felt himself getting agitated, it wasn’t all because of Faraday, Goodnight was already keyed up, too many things playing on his mind. He wanted to go to Billy and take his hand and leave this town.

“Wait wait, not like that!” Faraday backtracked quickly, Goodnight crossed his arms over his chest and waited. “I meant like, how didja know that you both wanted it. Weren’t you afraid you were gunna get a fist in the face if ya so much as hinted at it?”

Goodnight paused, he wasn’t sure how to answer. What had happened between him and Billy was so wrapped up in who they were and the demons they faced that Goodnight knew it would never happen the same for anyone else. It had started with Billy gently waking him up from nightmares and it had slowly turned into Billy holding him through the night.

In all honesty, what had happened between him and Billy had almost happened without either of them noticing it. They’d never talked about it, not even when they first started sharing kisses as well as cigarettes and slipping hands under each other’s clothes. It had just been so natural. But then it had just been the two of them, against the world, easier for it to happen like that when there’s no one watching, no one judging, no one to hide from.

“Guess it was just who we were,” Goodnight shrugged, “We’d been travelling together for years, just the two of us, sorta just happened.”

“You mean to tell me you never even talked about it?”

“I guess not, didn’t need ta. Just came about naturally.” Goodnight remembered, Billy had been holding him through the night for a while before Goodnight found himself being woken up with a gentle kiss rather than a soft shake of his shoulders. And they really hadn’t talked about it, hadn’t needed to, Goodnight had just kissed him back and that had been that.

“Well shit Robicheaux, that ain’t helpful at all.” Faraday huffed, and Goodnight almost laughed, but instead he found himself pausing for a few moments and thinking about their conversation, it wasn’t a difficult realisation to make.

“You found yourself liking a fella Faraday?” Goodnight asked, best to be straightforward in these things, and it was almost funny to watch Faraday blanch.

“What! No! How could you - I mean I - ”

“Calm down you idiot, I’m hardly the person who’s gunna mock you for it, and I ain’t exactly about to tell you that you’ll burn in fiery hell for it either now am I?” 

“Guess not,” Faraday muttered, Goodnight was sure he’d never seen Faraday on the back foot before, made a nice change at least.

“Now as to your little problem, I think yes, Vasquez may punch you in the face,” Goodnight managed to hold in his laughter as all the colour drained from Faraday’s face.

“Shit it ain’t obvious is it? Dammit if he’s gunna hate me for it I need to do something, maybe I’ll talk about girls more I don’t know. Help me out here partner!” Faraday started pleading a little and Goodnight did snort at that, this man was ridiculous. 

“Well now, I mean if he does punch you for it it’s gunna be because it’s taken you this long to get on with it.” Goodnight laughed again, watching Faraday puzzle out what Goodnight had just said. 

“Wait, you mean…?”

“You should broaden your horizons Faraday, learn a bit of Spanish, could’ve saved yourself a lot of trouble.”

“You mean that shit he’s been saying, wait, what has be been saying?” Faraday asked, back to behaving like an overeager puppy.

“Well,” Goodnight started, leaning back on the railing, “Usually he mocks you for calling yourself the world’s greatest lover when you’ve never even sampled half of what the world has to offer. Then he offers to teach you. Then he calls you an idiot.“

Goodnight hadn’t been aware Faraday knew how to blush, but he was doing it now.

“Everything okay up here?” Billy asked, materialising at Goodnight’s side, hand resting sure and steady at the small of Goodnight’s back. 

Goodnight hadn’t noticed him coming, he must’ve seen them from the bell tower, come to check Faraday wasn’t agitating him. Goodnight had no idea what he’d done in his life to deserve Billy. There was a caution in Billy’s voice, aimed solely at Faraday, it shook the gunslinger out of his daze and had him throwing his hands up.

“I’m being friendly, I swear.” Faraday said a little frantically to the narrowed gaze Billy had trained on him, Goodnight leant back into his touch and tucked one of Billy’s loose bits of hair back behind his ear, even though he knew it would fall free again in a moment. 

“He is  chérie ,” Goodnight assured, “He wants advice on how to woo Vasquez.” Faraday looked scandalised and a little embarrassed, Billy huffed out a laugh, Goodnight just shrugged, he had no secrets from Billy. 

“I don’t think either of you require ‘wooing’” Billy said dryly, making Goodnight laugh happily.

“Hey! I’m classy! A real gentleman!” Faraday protested, Billy and Goodnight leveled him with matching disbelieving looks, leaving Faraday huffing and stomping muttering under his breath about needing a drink.

“It’s good to see you,” Goodnight said, even though there had only been a couple of hours separating them, stooping a little to press a sweet kiss just under Billy’s jaw.

Goodnight pulled back and let his eyes drink in the sight of Billy, Billy’s soft smile from the kiss, from how they were alone, his hair, gradually falling out of his bun, his waistcoat, not unbuttoned even though it was hot and they were working, the gentle look of home in his eyes, his calloused hands that held Goodnight so carefully.

Goodnight found himself drowning under how badly he wanted to run. He tried to force the panic away, it was no good now, Billy was a better man than him, he would never leave this town now. But Goodnight knew, if they stayed, they were going to die here.

He couldn’t watch Billy die.

“Hey, where did you go?” A gloved hand came up and caressed his cheek, pulling him back to the present, there was so much love in Billy’s eyes and Goodnight suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

“Billy - ” Goodnight gasped, and ugly sound, strangled and struggling for breath, for a lifeline.

Billy went on to alert instantly, crowding closer to Goodnight, holding his face with one hand and drawing him tight into his solid warmth with the other, holding him tight, promising never to let him go. He was talking, murmuring things low and quiet like he always did when Goodnight panicked, when he got like this. 

But it was different now, not like it usually was, Goodnight wasn’t back in the war. He was right here, right now, and he was terrified. 

They couldn’t stay, they had to go, had to leave. But how could Goodnight say that when Billy has spent so many hours telling him that he isn't a coward, believing it. 

“Come back to me,” Billy whispered softly and Goodnight forced himself to be comforted by his arms, to let go of his thoughts as best he could.

“If I said I wanted to run, would you come with me?” Goodnight asked, and Billy’s hand stilled where it was rubbing circles into his back, but only for a moment. 

“I believe in you Goody, when the time comes you’ll be able to do it, to protect these people.” Billy assured him, and Goodnight didn’t know if that was true or not, but he knew it wasn’t what was scaring him now.

At least he was finally scared of something new. 

“It’s not that.” Goodnight said, Billy still holding him, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I think we’re going to die here Billy.”

“We’ve faced worse odds,” Billy replied, Goodnight shook his head, because he was pretty sure they hadn’t. “We can’t leave them now Goody, they won’t stand a chance if we do.” Billy said softly, and Goodnight had known that was the answer, we can’t leave now Goody, it’s too late, we’re here now, we have to help, we said we would. 

Goodnight hated that Billy was right, that he was that good of a person, hated that Billy wasn’t going to leave, hated that he didn’t trust himself not to run anyway.

“I can’t watch you die Billy. I can’t.” Goodnight felt his throat closing up just thinking about it, a dead weight on his chest at the mere thought.

“I don’t know what the sunrise is going to bring, but so long as you are here with me, I have no fear.” Billy didn’t bother to say that they weren’t going to die, they didn’t know, after all. Goodnight wished he could feel that way, Billy made him stronger than he really was, he wished he could fear nothing about the coming fight.

But fear was an old friend by now, not so easy to shake.

Billy spoke quietly, eyes steady and soft and full of love as he spoke. “Whatever happens, I love you, and I forgive you, but please, please stay with me.” 

And there it was, stay with me, I love you, you’re braver than you know, don’t leave me here alone; but I’ll forgive you if you do.

Goodnight kissed Billy hard and tried to believe that he was going to be brave, that he was going to stay.

“What do you say we go find Faraday and see if his liquor has given him enough courage to approach Vasquez?” Billy suggested, sly smile on his face, he was trying to distract Goodnight, to chase away the fear that hounded him. 

“Sounds like fun  chérie .” Goodnight smiled and let Billy lead him towards the saloon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am so sorry I lost the other one ;_; if I ever find the drive and time to rewrite it I will gift it to you <3


End file.
